Is This Real?
by BrainsEnough
Summary: Ongoing fic about Will and Emma, working out their issues and being happy?
1. Chapter 1

_Emma stood in the corridors of Mckinley high, she was staring up into Wills eyes as he confessed that he loved her. He was actually saying the words and telling her how he would fight for her, he wouldn't give up, regardless of her current relationship with Carl. Her heart began to race as he pulled her close to him, he was going to kiss her, she knew this and yet she couldn't believe it was about to happen. Closing her eyes for a split second, she felt his lips press firmly against hers, nothing in the world mattered right now, just them two and the immense kiss they were sharing. She almost had to reach up on tip toes but she wrapped her arms around his neck "Will...I don't know" "you do know, Em, this is all we've both want for so long. I have just been a complete fool for letting you go". Emma nodded and pulled back from the kiss, staring up to his eyes again "I love you Will, I always have" "Then be with me, forget Carl. He wont ever make you as happy as I will" She could feel her body temperature rising as she began to blush, there was no-one else for her, she wanted to be with Will and only Will. "Ms Pillsbury!" Emma shook her head slightly and turned back from Will, glancing down the empty corridors "yes?" there was no-one there, Emma simply shrugged and turned back to find Will had vanished. "Will?...I … uh" she started to walk down the corridor "Ms Pillsbury! Hello!" Emma turned sharply on her heel and still saw no one "Ms Pillsbury, you were saying..." _

…..Emma shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times, finding herself sat in her office with one of the senior students opposite her. "Oh...I'm sorry Jacob, I must have got lost in a trail of thought". The student nodded "you were telling me about not making any rash choices and then you mentioned Mr Schuester...and you've been sat there, staring into space ever since". Emma blushed a little, she had truly lost the plot now, daydreaming about him while trying to do her job. "Well, as I was saying, you really need to consider all your options for college next year. I have put together a list of possible places for you to attend and labelled them with their level of relevance to your situation". Emma smiled towards the young boy as he took hold of the list "thank you Ms Pillsbury, you always manage to find the best solutions for us all". "You are more than welcome, Jacob. Come back to see me if you need any more advice, my door is always open".

She smiled to him as he scurried out of her office, watching to make sure he was far enough away before she took out her gloves and cleaning products. It wasn't that she assumed all students were dirty but she did know for a fact that they all carried with them a certain amount of germs. Emma sighed and quickly sprayed the areas of her desk which he had been in contact with and scrubbed them until she was perfectly happy that they were, once again, spotless. "That's better" she commented to herself "what's better?" "I just...oh, Will" she felt her heart skip a beat as he strolled into her office.

The room seemed to enclose around them as she watched him move closer to her, so many thoughts played on her mind, so many things she wanted to say to him. _I love you, I want you, kiss me oh god kiss me again..._but all she could muster up was one word "hello" the simplest word that had been spoken by so many and sang sweetly in a song they had once danced to. Will pulled up a chair and smiled his usual charming smile "hello". Her eyes darted towards his lips, staring at them as she softly bit her lower lip "how are things?" he enquired as Emma swept in and out of her daydream state "...oh, fine" It was almost too hard to speak to him "are things going well with...Clive?" Emma simply nodded "Clive is fine...I mean, Carl, Carl is fine".

Emma shook her head _get back to reality _she glanced up to him "Ho-how are things with you?" Will shrugged slightly "fine...just fine" "I am glad to hear that, Will" she answered honestly, happy that he seemed okay. "Well, yeah" he shifted in his seat and placed his hand on the back of his neck, sighing "Look, do you want to go get a coffee?" Emma felt that thump in her heart again, was he asking her out on a date? No, it was just coffee. "Just to catch up, nothing more" he reassured her "I'd like that, I just need to finish a few things and then I will meet you out front, okay?" she had no idea if this would be a good idea but it was almost impossible to deny him "great, see you out front" Will smiled and stepped out of her office, leaving Emma to sit there with her eyes widening and so many thoughts going through her mind …._Is it a date? Will he kiss me again, tell me he loves me and wants to fight for me? _

With those thoughts flooding her mind, Emma brushed down her skirt and took hold of her handbag. Taking small, hesitant, steps as she made her way to meet him. _There is only one way to find out. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Small alerting voice in Emmas head began screaming to her, this wasn't a good idea. She knew this but there was nothing that could stop her from walking out of the school and towards his car. Her heart began to beat at an accelerated pace as she spotted him leaning against the car, smiling to her with that same heart melting smile. She slowed down her pace and kept her gaze upon him. "This will be a good thing, everything will be just fine" she whispered under her breath, stepping closer to him but feeling as though she wasn't getting any where. Her mind wandering once more…

…._Emma reached the young Spanish teacher and smiled warmly; the sun blasted down upon them both and sparkled in his eyes. There was no sound around them, it was almost as though all the students around the school had stopped, silenced and were watching them. Emma didn't care, she wasn't concerned about anything but Will and how his eyes captured her, pulled her in and would never let her go. "Emma, are you okay?" he reached towards her and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, leaving his hand there, hovering as she stepped a little closer to him "I wasn't okay, I haven't been okay. Not since that day, I can't stop thinking about you, Will, about what you said and …the kiss". His mouth slightly curving in the corner, Will smirked and pulled her into his arms "I have too, every single second of every day" he spoke, his lips inches from hers "I don't know if this is…" Emma was trying to resist him, trying to tell him no but the rest of the words vanished, were unknown to her as she felt his lips press against hers once more. "Will…we" "we're meant to be together, Emma…can't you see that now?" he whispered against her lips as she closed her eyes, giving into his temptations and deepening the kiss. "Where do you want to get coffee from?" "I don't care…I just want to stay here" Emma answered Will, her eyes still closed as she felt his breath against her "So you don't want to go now? What's changed your mind?" Emma shook her head, why would she want this moment to end "Emma…Emma!" she felt a slight shrug and opened her eyes…_

"Emma? Earth to Emma!" Will was stood before her, still leaning against his car and offering a very concerned look. "Oh…..sorry, I was in a world of my own" Emma smiled to him "so why don't you want to go get coffee?" he seemed disappointed but Emma could tell that those few previous moments had all been in her head, wishful thinking perhaps. "No, I want to go" Emma moved towards him as he raised an eyebrow "…okay". Will opened the door and waited for her to slide into his car before he moved around to the driver's side.

"Are you sure you are okay, Em?" he started the car, after a few attempts and glanced over to her. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Emma lied, she was far from okay, she had experienced the perfect moment of passion with him and it had all been a daydream. "You just seem a little weird, not yourself" he shrugged, taking her word for it and pulled out of the school. Emma rested against the back of her seat, staring out the window as they drove through the small town.

_I love you, I love you…damnit I love you…_

Emma sighed at her own thoughts, Will was concentrating on driving, a little too much for her liking. Was he angry with her? Did he really want to be just friends? Emma didn't know the answer but she was hoping that things would be okay. "Here we are" Will pulled up outside the Starbucks and grabbed her arm, resting his hand upon hers "Emma…" he stared into her eyes, running his tongue along his bottom lip as Emma felt her heart racing again. She wasn't daydreaming, no, not this time. "Yes, Will?" She spoke but it was more of a whisper, her voice becoming dry and raspy. Will opened his mouth….

_This is it, he's going to tell me he loves me…or that he wants to have nothing more to do with me…this is it. _


	3. Chapter 3

_This is it..._

Emma fixed her gaze upon Will, smiling sweetly as her heart began to race. She wasn't sure what he was about to say to her but her heart, the hope in her heart, felt that he was going to fulfil those small daydreams. Tell her that he loved her and he still wouldn't go on without her, he'd fight for her but deep down she knew that he wouldn't have much of a fight. She had already convinced herself that he was the only one for her, she just needed to hear those three words again, those three simple words that meant more than any other words. "What...what is it Will?" she whispered softly as he took a deep breath "I...Emma I have been offered a role in a show" Emma allowed her gaze to trail down from him "oh...that's wonderful, congratulations". She was happy for him, even if her heart felt the disappointment flood over it "...it's in New York" he added as Emmas heart sank. "Oh...well..." she couldn't believe this, he was leaving and going to New York. She had been so foolish to think he was going to say anything else, her heart began to slow down it's pace as she glanced down to her feet and drifted her emotions away from the conversation...

….._Still staring down at her feet, Emma sighed deeply. She had been foolishly hoping that he was going to fight for her but instead, he was leaving her, physically leaving her and travelling to New York. "I want you to come with me" Wills voice ran through her mind, it was almost felt like music to her as she glanced back up to him "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Her heart began to race again as he placed his hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb across her skin, soothingly. "I want you to come to New York with me" Emma bit her lip "I don't know if that is a good idea" "Why not? I want you there and I think it would be a good way for us to move on, together". Will stared over to her, a great deal of hope glimmering in his eyes "I cant just leave...can I?" Emma spoke more to herself, why did she need to stay in Lima? It was the summer vacation and she loved him. "It will take us away from all those bad memories, give us a chance to move forward, Emma...I love you". There they were, those three words she had been waiting to hear "I love you too" simply added as she smiled "then come with me". Emma could feel how fast her heart was pounding within her chest as she nodded "okay". A smile appeared on Wills lips as he moved closer to her and pressed his lips upon hers "then it's settled"..._

Unknowingly, a smile had began to appear upon Emmas lips as she stupidly day dreamed about the perfect ending to this heartbreaking time. "Emma?" she shook her head and glanced over to him "sorry...what were you saying?" She felt completely foolish now as he sighed "I was just saying that I leave in a few days". Emma could feel her eyes tearing up "I...I have to go" she glanced to her watch, pretending that she was late for something "what about the coffee?" Will still had his hand rested upon hers "I forgot that I need to get something finished for school, it completely slipped my mind until you mentioned New York" she frantically tried to make this seem believable "one of the seniors is hoping to attend a college in New York and I promised them I would get all the information they need and it is getting a little late now". Will glanced down to the clock and arched his eyebrow, it was a little past five "okay...I'll take you back to your car" he pulled his hand away from hers and started the engine, sighing as he drove back to the school.

The entire journey was silent, not a word spoken between the pair. Emma was concentrating too hard, trying to ensure that those tears in her eyes wouldn't emerge, wouldn't escape down her cheek. They soon arrived back at the school and pulled up beside her car "do you want any help with the New York thing? I don't mind doing some research with you" Will was evidently trying to spend more time with her but Emma couldn't see it, she just needed to get away from him, to have the chance to allow her heart ache to escape. "I think I can manage" she took a deep breath and smiled to him "I guess I will see you when you come back". This was not how she had planned on this day ending but she had no choice "I would like to see you before I go" Will sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder "just tell me when you are available" he added, smiling. Emma nodded "just give me a call...bye" she couldn't stand the pain any more as she moved out of his car and hurried over to her own.

Will sat back in his car and offered her a concerned look before he wound down his window "Emma..." she glanced over to him, her door still open "yes?" "Are you okay?" it didn't take a rocket scientist to realise that Emma wasn't okay but she couldn't break down in front of him "I am fine, I'll speak to you later" she answered, trying to get him to leave. Will nodded, not really believing her as he started his car again and pulled away, beeping his horn once and waving as he drove out of the school gates.

_You're a fool, You're a fool...You're a fool_

Emma screamed out in her head as she slammed her door shut, flicking her radio on before she wept. The tears flooding from her eyes as she rested her head upon the steering wheel. It was over, he was moving on and chasing after his dreams...no longer chasing after her and Emma couldn't stand it. She felt as though the world was crashing down on to her and there was nothing she could do.

After allowing herself to completely break down in her car, Emma sat back up in her seat. Glancing towards her own reflection in the rear view mirror "he doesn't love you any more..." it pained her to say it but, to her, it was the reality of the situation. She wiped away the last few tears and started her car, taking a deep breath before she finally pulled away from her parking space and drove home...wanting nothing more than to hide away for the entire summer vacation.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma drove along the same road she always did, every single day, it was almost too obvious to her. Which was good considering her mind hardly focused on what she was doing, all she could think about was Will. How she had been a fool to believe that he was going to keep on fighting for her, keep on telling her that he loved her. Why would he? She had been perfectly clear to him that she was seeing someone else...but he had kissed her, after all that was said and now, now he was leaving Lima and going to New York, without her.

The tears continued to run down her cold cheeks as she turned into her street, the road was quiet and peaceful which was always the case. Emma lived in a very quiet part of town, there were just a few houses along her street where a few small families lived. She sighed deeply as she drove closer to her house, her vision not assisting her all that well when she noticed a car parked outside. She tried her hardest to focus on the car when she noticed that it was Wills car, he was there...but why? Those silly hopes she held came flooding back to her as she drove closer and pulled her car up beside him...

..._Switching her engine off, Emma smiled over as Will stepped out of his car and hurried over to hers. His eyes were red and it was apparent that he had also spent the entire journey crying, much like she had done. Slowly he opened her door and crouched down beside the car, shaking his head a little as he gazed into her eyes. "Emma...I don't want things to end like this, I was an idiot to believe that I could just run off to New York and leave you behind". He took deep breaths as he spoke, Emma could barely breathe. She kept holding her breath, waiting for him to get all his words out before she blurted her own out and possibly made more of a fool of herself. "I was trying to escape this feeling, escape you and how much I need you but I can barely drive home without you". He placed his hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb over her skin "running away isn't going to stop me from wanting you, from needing you...Emma you are the only woman I love and could ever love. I need to have you with me, if I go to New York or not...either way, I can't go on without you". Emma felt her stomach flutter slightly, the butterflies swarming around inside as she leant towards him and pressed her lips against his "I am yours, I always have been and I always will be". A grin started to play on both of their lips as Will pulled back "thank you" he muttered before standing up and walking towards his car "where are you going?" Emma stepped out as he slipped into his car and started the engine "Will? Where are you..." he drove away, Emma ran out into the road, shaking her head in confusion "Will...Will!"..._

Emmas eyes fluttered open slightly "Will..." her breath was deep and slow as she tried to focus on her surroundings. "Emma...Emma" she could hear someone calling her name but couldn't understand where it was coming from. "Will...please" she could feel tears running down her cheek as a hand reached over and brushed them away "I am here" she smiled a little and focused more on the figure hovering over her "you're here...I thought you left me...I was" it was only at that moment she noticed who was hovering over her, it wasn't Will it was Carl, her boyfriend. "Carl?" she attempted to sit up "no Emma, stay still..." he held her down with a little force but nothing that could harm her "What happened? Where am I?" her heart began to race again as the panic flooded though her body "you were in an accident, I couldn't stop you" he began to explain to her "I was waiting for you outside your home and saw you coming, you looked right at me but didn't stop...you drove right into the back of my car". Emma shook her head, she had been so sure it was Wills car "you must have banged your head on the steering wheel as you were out cold when I ran over...I was so worried about you".

Her eyes began to focus more when she realised where she was, in a hospital bed. She glanced up to Carl, the man she had almost completely forgotten for the past few hours. "I don't know what came over me, I was being such a fool" she wept a little as Carl leant down and kissed her forehead "no, you must have had a lot on your mind but you need to rest now" he lingered above her, his lips on her forehead "I called that Will guy, left a message on his voice mail" he sighed, it was obvious that Carl felt a little threatened by this man who Emma had been mentioning in her slight unconscious state.

"You didn't have to call him, he has enough to deal with" she sighed, knowing that he would be preparing to leave for New York and that he didn't want her any more. "Well, you kept saying his name so I figured he must be quite important to you" Carl placed a brave smile on his face "I have to get back to the surgery but I will come back later, I love you" he muttered as Emma simply smiled to him, playing on her current state to avoid having to say those words back to him. She didn't love him, she couldn't love him. Not while she was in love with Will.

Emma watched him leave, tears slowly beginning to emerge from her eyes once more as she turned on to her side and curled up in a ball. This was the worse day of her life and it didn't seem like it was going to get any better.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma rested in her hospital bed, hardly noticing as the nurse came in to check her vitals and offer her some pain medication. She had barely been hurt during the car accident but they had insisted she rested for the day, stayed so they could ensure she wasn't going to have any further effects from her minor injuries. All she wanted to do was go home, to go hide in her apartment and to forget all that had happened, or not happened as it would have appeared. Closing her eyes, she drifted in and out of sleep, each time dreaming about the same thing, the same person and the different ways she had been hoping he would tell her he loved her. Yet, as she woke up, eyes still closed, it became more and more apparent that it was all ridiculous. It would never happen between them and she needed to get those thoughts out of her mind….._once and for all. _

The time was unknown to Emma as she opened her eyes, feeling a hand gently brushing her hair back. A soft voice saying her name, whispering it as she focused her eyes to see that it was Will. He had come to see her, he did care. She smiled weakly but soon allowed it to disappear, reminding herself of everything she had been thinking. _Once and for all, stop chasing after silly dreams. _

"How are you feeling, Em?" Will offered a concerned look as he sat beside her, holding her hand in one and still brushing her hair back with the other "I am fine, it was nothing". She answered with very little care in her voice "I am sorry it took me so long to get here, Carl left me the voice mail but I was out arranging things". Emma nodded towards him but didn't speak, she couldn't fall for this all over again "Emma…..I can't go to New York, not without you" he blurted out and bit his lip, staring directly into her eyes. "Don't do this to me, not now!" she slightly snapped at him, pulling her hand back "I don't want to hear about this, I'm guessing you want me to go with you, that you love me and need to be with me!" Emma glanced to him with a serious expression, without any love or compassion "I…..well yes" he muttered, his eyes were glazed over as he witnessed the bitterness coming from her "Well that's too bad for you, I am not going anywhere. I belong here with Carl!" She wouldn't do this; she wouldn't allow her mind to play these evil tricks on her, to build her hopes up to shatter them. "Emma, I do love you. Please, can't we just …" "No William, I don't love you; I will never love you so please stop doing this to me!" This wasn't like her; she loved him and wanted him but would not fall for it. "Emma….please" tears emerged from his eyes as he shook his head "you don't mean that…please" "Just leave" Emma turned with her back to him "just go".

Will tried to make her turn back, tried to talk but Emma would not give into her dreams. She remained facing away from him, no tears or emotion showing until he finally ran out. Watching him leave, Emma closed her eyes, she had done well….she had finally triumphed over her silly day dreams and could finally move forward.

"Emma, sweetheart are you okay?" she had closed her eyes for a moment when Carl walked in, rushing to her side once he noticed the tears running down her cheek. Emma had been unaware she was crying, unaware of the tears until Carl brushed his thumb over her cheek and kissed her. "I was having a sad dream" she sighed, glancing up to him "what was it about, love?" he took a seat beside her and brushed her hair back on her face, bringing a sense of déjà vu to Emma. "It was nothing really, just a silly dream about falling out of lo…..falling out with Will, he is a good friend" She couldn't tell him that she had been ending her love for Will, telling Carl this, would have hurt him. Carl nodded slightly, glancing to the door for a moment before he turned back to Emma "I am sure things are fine between you….uhm" he kissed her head "what do you mean? Have you seen him?" Emma felt her heart begin to race, had he been there? Had she really gone through that?

"Well? Have you seen him?" Emma spoke again, asking her dentist boyfriend if the man she loved had just been there, just spoken to her and just had his heart broken by her. "No, I left a message for him but he hasn't been here yet" he smiled sweetly towards her, glancing to the door now and again "oh….okay then" Emma relaxed, it had been a dream, she was okay. "Just excuse me for a moment" Carl stood up, kissing her head once more before he turned to leave. Leaving Emma to drift back into a light sleep, she was exhausted after her own day dream.

_Finally some peace…_

Her eyes had closed almost instantly, not even watching Carl leave, not witnessing as he stepped out to a tearful Will in the corridor….not seeing as Carl informed Will that Emma never wanted to see him again…..she slept through it all, peacefully unaware.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks had flown by, Emma had finally moved on. She had not heard a word from Will, not even a phone call or goodbye before he left for New York. This had helped her to realise the reality of their relationship, the closure of it all being nothing but a dream. Her actual relationship with Carl had blossomed; they were spending a lot more time with each other and making small plans for the future, tiny steps towards something that was real. She was still heartbroken but as the weeks had passed; her heart had slowly begun to mend itself, giving her no more silly day dreams or false hopes.

It was a warm summers evening and Emma sat in her apartment, gazing out the window while Carl prepared a meal for them. Her OCD had improved slightly, she was able to accept his offer to cook and without needing too much guidance. "It's almost ready" he called out from the kitchen, the sweet aromas wafting in around her "it smells delicious" she smiled to him and quickly set the table.

They sat down together and enjoyed their meal, sharing a casual conversation but mostly sitting in silence, comfortable enough to do so. "I meant to tell you, I have a conference this weekend. It's pretty boring but only lasts a few hours so I was wondering if you would like to come with me, make a weekend of it". Emma glanced up from her plate and smiled "that would be nice…" she was a little hesitant about spending a weekend away together, they still hadn't partaken in any intimate relations but she wondered if it was perhaps time. "I still don't expect you to do anything, Emma" he smiled, seeing she was a little cautious "you can have your own room….if you would prefer". Emma shook her head "no, I would….like to stay with you". Her cheek warmed with a slight blush as he smiled "that's…great, we can leave Friday afternoon and come back on Sunday". Emma simply nodded, accepting. "Oh and it's in New York so we can go see a show or something, if you like". Emmas heart skipped a beat; did he just say New York? "Oh…New York.." Her thoughts fell upon Will, wondering about him for a moment before she shook them away "I think that sounds lovely" "Then I will book it once I get home" he sipped his wine and smiled, well grinned with the thought. Emma nodded once more, glancing back to her plate, this would be a good thing.

_New York, New York…_

After a fairly quiet week and a short flight, Emma arrived in New York with Carl. It was just as busy as she had always assumed it would be, this did play on her OCD but she tried to hide those fears. They took a taxi to their hotel, it was pretty late so they simply retired to bed, not doing anything intimate.

Emma awoke the following morning to find a note, just a simple note saying for her to go enjoy some of the sights and that he would find her later. The thought of wandering around New York by herself did concern Emma but she couldn't just sit in the hotel all morning. She packed a small bottle of sanitizer and gloves, wanting to be prepared as she stepped out into the busy streets.

Busy didn't describe it enough, people barged passed all in a rush, forcing the petite red head to stand aside, avoiding too much contact as she made her way along time square. She stopped every so often, taking pictures of the landmarks, completely lost in her own thoughts as someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Emma pulled back and gasped, ready to scream before she realised who it was. "Will?" he was stood there, a complete look of shock playing on his face "It is you, I was over the road and thought I saw you. I was calling you but you didn't hear me…so I wasn't sure…and….what are you doing here?" He took a deep breath, he had been rambling on but Emma was in New York.

Emma stood there, staring at him for a moment before she finally spoke "it's really noisy here" was all she could say, she couldn't believe that Will was stood there, talking to her. "I am here with Carl, he has a …. Uh….conference, something for dentists". Her heart was racing again, she could feel the butterflies swarming within the pit of her stomach. "Oh….I see" Will nodded, seemingly disappointed with what she had said. "How, how are you?" Emma smiled, even though it was very hard to do "good, been busy with work but…good". "That's….good" she sighed, this was awkward, he probably didn't want to see her. "Yeah…I should go actually, maybe we can get together before you go back" Will glanced at his watch and smiled "yeah, maybe". If this was a glimpse of how it would be in September, Emma was already wishing she didn't have to return to McKinley High. "Okay then, call me…" Will turned to leave "oh and I hope you are feeling better, after the accident" "thank…" Emma was unable to finish before Will vanished into the crowds of busy shoppers.

_After the accident…_

The rest of the day was spent with Carl, they took small tours around the city and ate in a beautiful restaurant which Emma had researched before hand. It was the perfect day, he was a perfect boyfriend but she couldn't help but think about Will. They made their way back to the hotel, Carl holding Emma close to him, his arm firmly around her. "Emma, you know that I love you" he slowed down their pace, almost stopping as he let go of her and turned to face her. "I know, I love you too" Emma was able to say this, she didn't know if it was love but she felt it was possible. "I have always been sure about things, everything in my life. And now I am sure about you, about us" he pulled her to one side "Emma, I want to ask you, Will you…." "Will" Emma bit her lip as she interrupted him. "Will?" Carl arched his eyebrow, sighing slightly "sorry, I saw Will today. He …uhm, he was just around Time Square" Emma didn't know why she mentioned him now, there was no need for it. "I see, how was he?" Carl hardly seemed interested "he was fine….seemed happy, I guess"

Emma sighed once more "well that's good….but anyway, I was saying" "he mentioned my accident, said he hoped that I was better". This had been playing on her mind the most, if he cared then why hadn't he visited or called. "Emma, please. I am trying to ask you something" Carl placed his hands on her shoulders, almost shaking her to pay attention "sorry, I just thought he would have visited back then" "I'm sure he was just too emotional, but now, Emma will you marry…" "What do you mean? Why would he have been emotional?" She offered him a confused look, barely hearing the words he was trying to say. "I….well, I don't know but listen to me" Emma pulled back from Carl "no, tell me what you mean". Carl sighed "it's always him, you are always so caught up in him. He was no good for you, he isn't stable enough, emotionally to be there for you".

Her heart had started to race again as she listened to Carl tell her how bad Will was for her, he finally stopped his rambling on with "…..I did it for us, so we could move on". Emmas eyes widened "did what?" she was pretty much holding her breath now, her heart stopping "only finished what you started, you told him to leave and I reiterated that".

_He had been there, she had spoken to him and she had broken his heart. _

Emma pulled further away from Carl, shaking her head as she felt the tears running down her cheeks again. "How could you lie to me? I asked you and you told me he hadn't been there!" she was angry, sad…all sorts of emotions ran through her mind, she wasn't sure what to do but she knew that it had to be away from Carl. Stepping into the crowds, Emma turned and ran. Not caring who she ran into as she hurried away from Carl, leaving him stood outside Tiffany & Co, with a disappointed gaze.

_He lied to me, he hid this from me. How could he?...Will…I broke his heart, I need to see him but why? What good would it do? No, I have to see him. _

Emma hailed a cab and took her phone out, dialling Wills number before she waited, waited to find out where he was…..waited to see where she needed to go, to tell him she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed to take a lifetime for Will to answer his phone, each ring causing Emmas heart to skip a beat. She wasn't even sure what she would tell him, even if there was any reason to see him. Opening her mouth as he answered, Emma paused. Not really knowing what to say to him, half tempted to hang up and leave things as they were. He had most likely moved on now and she should too….but he loved her, he told her.

"Hello?" a voice startled her from her thoughts, causing her to almost drop the phone. "Emma?" she took a slow deep breath "…hello". Well that was a good start "…hi, are you okay?" Her heart began racing, her palms becoming clammy "yes, I just….uh, I wanted to…" what could she say? Tell him that she wanted to be with him, that she loved him and hadn't meant to hurt him. Her mind wandered over the possible things to say "are you still there?" "Yes, sorry. I was wondering if I could see you. I need to talk to you about something but I would prefer to do it in person". Tears still ran down her cheek, his voice alone causing her heart to bleed. "Okay, I am staying on 22nd avenue, number 378, apartment 2b". Emma noted the address and sighed "I will be there shortly" hanging up before he could say anything else, before she could make more of a fool of herself, this had to be done in person. She sat back in the cab and sighed, allowing the tears to run their course as they drove through the busy streets…

_It only seemed like moments later and the cab pulled up outside Wills apartment. It wasn't exactly a pleasant street but Emma didn't care, nothing mattered to her anymore, only seeing him and finally telling him the truth. She quickly paid the driver and made her way up the small flight of stairs, arriving outside his door. Pausing for a few moments, Emma finally reached up and knocked a few times. Her heart had been racing ever since she spoke to him; there was no chance of it slowing down yet. She smiled slightly as he answered the door; no words shared before Will pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was like he knew, he could perhaps tell from her eyes, being red and obvious she had been crying. He just knew. "I…" he placed a kiss upon her lips "you don't need to say anything, I know" he smiled down to her and brushed away any tears that seemed to escape her "I love you too" he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head "it's all going to be okay now, I'm never losing you again". Emma wept against his chest, wrapping her arms around him "I love you so much, I don't ever want to go through that again" she took slow breaths as her heart slowed down, calm surrounding them as they simply stood there, sharing the perfect moment. _

"We're here, doll!" the cab driver turned back to Emma and waved his hand in front of her face. "Oh…sorry" "yeah, you got a lot on your plate but I have to get to a pick up so if you can pay me…" Emma nodded and grabbed her purse, paying him before she stepped out of the cab. "Chin up; it could always be a lot worse!" The cab driver shouted out the window as Emma hurried up the steps, rushing up to his apartment. She paused at his door and took a deep breath "here we go.." reaching up to knock the door, she didn't have time to touch it before the door swung open.

Her heart sank as she was faced with a beautiful blonde woman, she was tall and thin with long wavy hair. Emma stood still, staring up at the woman, almost completely stunned by her appearance. "Can I help you?" "I think I have the wrong apartment" Emma sighed and turned to walk away "Who is it?" a very familiar voice called out from within the apartment, Emma turned back to see him but shook her head "…s-sorry" spinning on her heel she ran down the corridor and almost fell down the stairs, not looking back once, not stopping until she had somehow made it to the end of his street.

_Of course he has moved on, why shouldn't he? And of course it is with someone beautiful…_

Emma felt the tears stream down her face, her phone could be heard as it played out one of her favourite songs. She didn't stop to look, didn't attempt to even reach into her bag. Her heart was broken, she was too late and now left alone in a big city with no-one to turn to.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma continued to walk alone, ignoring her phone each time it began to play her song. She didn't want to speak to anyone, not even Will. All she wanted to do was go somewhere, alone, to think and to attempt to pull herself together. It did, however, dawn on her that she was walking in a dangerous city which caused her to freak out enough to hail a cab over, asking him to drop her outside Central park.

The entire journey was spent crying, staring out the window at the passing buildings but not taking any of them in. She could have been heading in the complete opposite direction but she wouldn't know, she couldn't focus. They pulled up outside the park and Emma quickly paid the driver, giving him too much money but not waiting for any change, money was irrelevant now. She slowly walked up to the gates of the park, pulling her coat tightly around herself as she simply wandered in. There were a few people strolling through the park, families and couples but Emma didn't see them, her mind was wandering.

Slowly she made her way to a small park bench, not even wiping it down before she sat on it. Her heart had slowed down to almost nothing, it was almost stopped completely, at least she felt that way. "I love you" the words escaped her lips like a silent whisper, saying them for no purpose, just to allow them to come out. This was how her life would be, alone and heartbroken. She would never get over Will and she could never trust Carl. It was better to be alone, to feel nothing.

Hours seemed to pass by, Emma didn't move a muscle. She had no reason to move, no place to go so why would she? She sank down further against the bench and stared out at the park, not really looking at anything but seeming to be lost in thought. People walked by her, all of them looking to her and offering concerning looks but Emma simply didn't acknowledge them. There was no-one else in the world, no-one could be seen or heard, not even when someone sat beside her, placing a hand upon hers.

"You always said you liked Central Park" a voice played in her mind, that beautiful voice that she always dreamt about, it was plaguing her mind again. "I didn't know where to look but then I remembered you saying about this place, about how much you loved it in the movies.." Emma shivered slightly and slowly turned her head to her side, biting her lip as she saw Will. Opening her mouth, she attempted to speak but the words wouldn't come out, no sound would emerge. "Why did you run off?" he reached over to brush a few strands of hair behind her ear "you're freezing" he sighed before pulling her into his arms, rubbing his hand along her side to try to warm her up.

Emma simply sat there, shivering but warming up slightly within his arms. "I tried to call you but you didn't answer, Emma, I have been so worried. Talk to me, please" She wanted to talk, she wanted to say something but all she could do was cry. "Emma…what's….please tell me, what's wrong?" he kissed her head and held her close. "I'm sorry" words finally came through "I didn't mean to worry you, I went to your apartment and saw your…..girl….friend" "What?" Will pulled away and arched his eyebrow "you mean Elena?" "Well I don't know what her name is, you haven't exactly told me about her". Emma wept more and glanced down to her feet "oh Emma, you are a silly girl" he chuckled a little but slightly awed her "that's just one of the girls in the show, she was around going through lines but I asked her to leave when I knew you were coming around".

Emma glanced up to him "oh….I thought" "you thought wrong" he smiled to her and brushed away some of her tears. "I know I am wasting my time but I have been holding out for you, I know what you said in the hospital but I still love you" "I didn't mean it" Emma shook her head and hid her face within her hands "I thought I was dreaming, I thought it wasn't real…" "So you thought you would tell me to leave….in your dream?" Will pulled her hands away from her face, forcing her to look at him. "Emma, if you didn't mean it then…." Without saying another word, Will pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers.

_Please say this is real, please_

Feeling his lips against hers, Emma let out a deep sigh. She wasn't dreaming this, it had to be real and he was really kissing her. Their lips lingered against each others for a moment before Will pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against hers "I love you" "I love you too".

Nothing more needed to be said, they were finally being true to one and other, they were in love and that was all that mattered as they sat together, completely lost but completely together.


End file.
